1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a membrane electrode and a fuel cell using the membrane electrode.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel cell is an electrochemical power device. The fuel cell can convert a chemical energy of a fuel and an oxidant gas into an electrical energy through an electrochemical reaction. The fuel cells are usually classified as alkaline fuel cells, solid oxide fuel cells, and proton exchange membrane fuel cells.
The proton exchange membrane fuel cells commonly include a membrane electrode, a current collecting plate, and a flow guide plate. The membrane electrode includes a proton exchange membrane, a gas diffusion layer and a catalyst layer. The catalyst layer commonly includes a catalyst, a catalyst carrier, a proton conductor, and adhesive. In general, the catalyst is nano-scale precious metal particles. The precious metal particles are easily aggregated and have an uneven diameter distribution. Thus, a utilization rate of the catalyst is low, and a work efficiency of the fuel cell is decreased.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a membrane electrode having a high utilization rate of the catalyst, and a fuel cell using the same.